Et Tu, Bruté?
by Gratiae
Summary: Trapped on a jet with no where to run, the team finds out Reid's tried to keep them from finding out about a silly secret. Cat's out of the bag and thus begins the Embarrass Reid game. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"_I think that all of us are five-year-olds and we don't want to be embarrassed in the schoolyard." – Helen Hunt_

o o o o

28 January, 2009

Reid was leaned back in the chair, flipping quickly through the case file J.J. had given the team forty minutes ago back in the round-table room at Quantico. They were fifteen minutes into a five and a half hour flight to Santa Monica and he couldn't keep his mind on the words in front of him, He would read a sentence, maybe two, and his thoughts would slip back to Calliope and the previous evening.

"Ok, so the unsub we're dealing with is abducting blonde females in their early twenties when they're running errands."

"Is he staking them out or is it a crime of opportunity?"

"Well, from what we have, it looks like opportunity. He sees a girl who fits his type, can't resist and grabs her. According to the reports, the victims didn't have set patterns each week as to when they'd do things. We'll be able to figure out more when we get there and have access to the families."

"Exactly a week after each abduction, a note is sent to the police station telling them where to find the body."

"Yeah, but is it taunting or remorse that makes the unsub reveal the dump site?"

"Reid, what do you think? Reid?" Morgan rolled his eyes at the non-responsive young genius and put a quarter in the middle of a scrap piece of paper, balled the paper up around it and threw it across the plane, hitting him on the cheek. "Earth to Dr. Reid. You with us?"

Reid jerked as the projectile hit him and turned from staring out of the window to look at the rest of the people staring at him.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Where were you, Reid?"

"Here."

"Hah. You were so far from… What's on your neck, Reid?" Morgan asked, a slow smiled spreading across his face.

"There's nothing on my neck. What are you talking about?"

"Liar," Emily accused, leaning over the table between them to get a better look. Uncomfortable, Reid leaned away from her, looking a bit freaked out. "Oh my god, Spencer's got a hickey!"

"My man! It's about time something happened with her!" Morgan laughed, clapping like he had just found out his younger brother had gotten his first kiss.

Reid blushed as red as his face could go and tugged his scraggly hair over the mark. Hotch and Rossi both chuckle and smiled, shaking his head. J.J. walked over from the couch to see for herself, pulling his hair away from the mark again.

"He does! Spence, I can't believe it. You have a hickey."

"Stop it, J.J.!" Reid grouched, pulling away from her, and looked away from his team, scowling.

"What are my lovelies laughing about and why did no one tell me the joke?" García's voice filtered over the intercom system as her face popped up on the screen built into the wall of the jet.

"Dr. Reid has a hickey," Morgan told her, still beaming.

"Get out! Lemme see!"

"You guys are the worst friends ever," Reid mumbled as he got up and skulked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Quick! While he's up take a picture and send it to me!"

Obeying the tech goddesses command, Morgan attempted to click a picture as Reid bent over to grab the last Coke in the back of the fridge.

"Sorry, Angel Lips. I got his shoulder. I'll try again later."

"That's not fair. You guys all get to see it now and I have to wait! Tackle him! Do something! I don't care. I just wanna see it!"

"Worst. Friends. Ever." He reiterated, sitting back down and picking the brown file back up. "Can we get back to the case?"

"We were on the case, but you gave us something more amusing to talk about," Emily laughed. "So, c'mon, what happened?"

"Get a little carried away last night?" Rossi joked.

"Ok, seriously. New topic, please?"

"Spence, if you'd just introduce us to her, this wouldn't be as much fun. Why won't you let us meet Calliope?"

"Because I know you'll do this! I embarrass myself in front of her enough already, I don't need you're help with it."

"I promise I'll be good if you let me meet her!" García vowed through the Internet. "Hackers honour."

"Ok guys, let's get back to the case," Hotch said, coming to the young man's rescue and offered him a nod in response to the grateful smile Reid shoot at him. "Rose Colpand disappeared from the dry cleaners two days ago, so if he sticks to his pattern, we have five days to find her."

Out of the corner of his eye, Reid saw J.J. snap of picture of his neck a few hours later and turned to glare at her.

"Sorry, Spence." She said sheepishly as she nonetheless sent it to García.

"Et tu, Bruté?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot ficlet that I thought up. Yes, it's part of the Mystery Muse story for those who wondered. And this is not taking the place of a regular update to Mystery Muse, don't worry. :D**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please, tell me what you think, good or bad!**

**Love, Thalia**


End file.
